


Sua Pele É Minha Tela

by emeoonbird



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang tatuador, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Aang tinha o estranho hábito de desenhar fora do papel e Zuko tinha uma estranha mania de querer os designs dele em sua pele.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	Sua Pele É Minha Tela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts).



Aang sempre teve a mania de desenhar fora do papel. 

Quando se distraía nas aulas, as mesas sempre pareciam mais interessantes para marcar com traços de seu lápis do que a última folha do caderno. Ou às vezes quando tinha uma caneta em mãos durante a educação física, a camisa do uniforme acabava sendo sempre usada para fazer uns grafites interessantes, que normalmente faziam o professor brigar consigo.

No entanto, seus desenhos mais bonitos eram sempre os que fazia na pele dos outros no intervalo das aulas, enquanto tentava usar o tempo para distrair sua mente das matérias do dia e comia o lanche dos seus amigos.

Quando ele era lembrado disso, parecia que seria só questão de tempo até que trocasse as canetas por agulhas de tatuagem.

— O que você tá fazendo?

— Estou desenhando — ele retrucou, sem perder o foco do traço que fazia. Os ombros à sua frente se ergueram ao acompanhar a inspiração que seu quadro humano fez numa tentativa de não falar nada irônico.

— Eu sei que você tá desenhando, estou _sentindo_ isso — resmungou Zuko, e mesmo que ele estivesse de costas para si, Aang conseguia ver o costumeiro biquinho que dominava os lábios dele quando se frustrava com algo pelo reflexo do espelho. — Quero saber o que é.

— Ah — foi tudo o que tinha sido capaz de dizer, parando o que fazia para poder observar o esboço que tinha feito.

E se ter o hábito de desenhar fora do papel já não fosse peculiar o suficiente, os melhores desenhos de Aang eram feitos na pele dos outros — e suas maiores vítimas sempre eram seus amigos e familiares. Sorte a deles que o jovem não era um tatuador naquela época.

E embora seja algo meio estúpido, afinal ele desenhava todo dia nos corpos de outras pessoas, ele tinha um favoritismo sem igual pela pele do namorado quando a inspiração surgia e o desejo de desenhar lhe tomava ao ponto de fazer seus dedos coçarem.

— Ainda não me falou o que está desenhando — Zuko moveu a cabeça para o lado, de forma que conseguia ter uma pequena visão de Aang com os pincéis na mão e sua expressão de descontentamento.

— Não se mexe — foi o resmungo que ouviu ao que sentia a mão quente do outro virar seu rosto de volta para o reflexo do espelho. 

Ele resolveu não perturbar mais o tatuador, afinal, sabia que ia acabar vendo o desenho quando estivesse pronto de qualquer jeito — infelizmente, Zuko não tinha dominado a _arte_ de se ter paciência, por isso acabava querendo saber o que o outro planejava quando pintava em sua pele antes de estar pronto.

Ele conseguia sentir as cerdas macias do pincel passando por suas costas, assim como a tinta gelada de vez em quando tocando a sua pele quente, indicando que Aang estava pintado uma parte "branca" de sua tez.

O silêncio que tinha se instalado entre eles não demorou a ser substituído pelo baixo cantarolar do tatuador numa música que só ele conhecia.

Zuko se deixou relaxar ao fechar os olhos e deixar o zumbido tranquilo tomar sua mente, lhe distraindo de sua curiosidade em saber o que estava a ser desenhado em suas costas.

Ele só percebeu que tinha entrado em transe quando sentiu os dedos finos do tatuador tocando o desenho que tinha feito, seguindo um caminho levemente familiar com seus dígitos que dava uma vaga sensação de que Zuko sabia o que tinha pintado nas costas.

Foi ao virar levemente o rosto para trás que ele viu o pincel antes usado em suas costas, agora em cima do papel que estava sob o colchão para impedir de sujar o lençol e o olhar orgulhoso e brilhante do namorado.

Aang não demorou muito ao encarar de volta, abrindo o pequeno sorriso que tinha nos cantos dos lábios em um que mostrava seus dentes dianteiros — aquele sorriso infantil e animado que ele nunca perdeu, entretanto raramente usava na rotina dos dias.

E sem nem ver a reação que isso causava no outro — uma falha nos batimentos cardíacos e duas bochechas quentinhas e vermelhas —, o tatuador pegou o espelho que estava largado pelo colchão e posicionou de forma que desse para ver pelo reflexo de um no outro o desenho que Aang tinha feito em suas costas.

A imagem pintada na pele clara era tão bonita que as palavras pareciam ter perdido o significado para Zuko, já que se encontrou inicialmente sem ter o que dizer.

Aang tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, daqueles que só subiam um pouco dos cantos dos lábios enquanto observava a expressão dele e a _obra de arte_ que tinha feito.

Eram dois dragões, circulando um bloco de rocha cilíndrico que parecia um penhasco. Eles se enroscavam na pedra, de forma que a cor de suas escamas era a única coisa que diferenciava ambos.

Um era vermelho, quase magenta e tinha detalhes prateados, já o outro era azul, num tom escuro parecido com o _royal_ que tinha presença de tons brancos em certas partes.

Ambos eram dragões ocidentais, já que tinham um desenho reptiliano, assim como possuíam um ar levemente divino — como se soubessem de coisas que mortais não sabiam.

Era _interessante_ como os desenhos de Aang conseguiam trazer um pouco de vida consigo, de forma que sempre tinham um quê a mais.

— Vou querer que você tatue este em mim — foi a primeira coisa que disse durante o tempo que ficou analisando a pintura em suas costas.

Ao voltar o olhar para o espelho, Zuko conseguiu ver o momento em que as bochechas do outro começaram a pegar a cor vermelha.

Um pequeno sorriso se ergueu no canto direito de seu rosto. Ele não entendia o motivo de Aang sempre ficar envergonhado quando ele reagia assim. 

Afinal se seu namorado tinha o estranho hábito de desenhar fora do papel, Zuko tinha uma estranha mania de querer os designs dele em sua pele.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! gostaria de agradecer ao naru pela betagem, muito obrigado amigo pela força — ele é um dos betas do projeto, e é muito bom no que faz.


End file.
